


Frat Boys Love Drake

by great_neckpectations



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Bwwm, F/M, Fraternities & Sororities, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_neckpectations/pseuds/great_neckpectations
Summary: This is *technically* a Chris Evans AU.... but really It's about dumb white boys I went to school with and have met over the years. Anyhow reader is black and curvy and goes to a frat party at her very white school





	Frat Boys Love Drake

You were the quiet Black girl at the PWI state school. To make more friends, you decided to join a sorority….a white one since there was no divine 9 chapter on campus.  You get initiated. Your sorority sisters were eager to have  _the Black girl_  in their chapter. **  
**

The girls you rushed with were cool. Mostly freshman, but you decided to wait until sophomore year to join, in order to focus on school.

You made it through midterms and it was homecoming weekend. The most exciting weekend on campus. You were with your sorority sisters at the Omega Tau Alpha frat house for a party. Apparently Alpha Zeta and OTA were sister and brother chapters and very tight.

While your sorors mingled, drank, and danced, you hid out in the kitchen …away from all the caucasity. The OTA brothers were loud and obnoxious, as one can imagine white frat bros would be.You distracted yourself and tried to slow down your impending drunkenness with chips. Bent over the bowl of salty snacks, your peace was broken by an arguing couple.

Of course one of the older girls in your chapter comes into the kitchen yelling and drunk at her equally drunk boyfriend. Everyone knew them as fraternity royalty. But their fights were straight up war of the roses.

“I saw the way you looked at her! You’re chasing freshmen now?”, she punched his arm. Her boyfriend pleaded that it was just friendliness, but everyone knew Dean was a womanizer.

You decided to venture down in the basement to get away from the Gossip Girl/90210 mess. In the basement, there were a few bodies scattered doing their own thing: A couple making out on the couch and two guys sharing a joint while four dudes played beer pong.

“Hey Chris, you wanna hit this?”, a long hair brunette asked  the man to his left. The “Chris” in question was Chris Evans, Senior in OTA and their community service chair.

He was a typical, hot Boston boy. Dirty blonde, blue eyes, and a mouth like a sailor.

He filled out his OTA lettered shirt. He probably ordered it a size smaller just to show off his huge biceps. No one dared complained. 

Chris took a hit of the joint that was passed to him and continued to concentrate of the game before him. He seemed not too wasted, so his team must have been winning. You took a seat in a wooden chair that sat directly across from the beer pong table. The plastic cup in your hand contained sweet, sticky, and strong jungle juice. You really tried to pace yourself because you were not about to get too fucked up around trashed white frat bros.

You stole glances at Chris admiring the way the corded muscle of his biceps stretched when he tossed the small white sphere toward his opponent’s cup. You were shaken out of your day dream when someone passed the joint to you. You took a deep inhale and let it sit in your chest. You exhaled as your walked over to the original handler of the J.

Chris looked down at you and nodded to acknowledge your presence. You guessed he must have remembered seeing you at the gym sometimes. You would go to the gym to swim and to use the elliptical every blue moon when you felt slightly insecure next to your blonde, thin, sorors. You were usually okay with your curvy figure, but sometimes you hated being invisible at things like this. So it was surprising Chris even gave you a second look.

“Hey”, you nervously pushed out trying to hold his attention. He smiled, one of those half smirks.

“You’re Y/N right?” He glanced at you, this time holding his attention.

“Yeah yeah…Y/N…you’re Chris? I didn’t think you knew who I was”, you confessed. Just like you get verbal diarrhea around a hot guy.

He focused himself on his game once more but continued to speak.

“I make it point to know who the new members of AZ are. Make sure you freshman stay outta trouble”. He let out a breathy laugh.

“Well I have you know I’m a sophomore humph!”, you said jokingly.

With the tiny ball in his large hand, he waved his hands in a mocking gesture and replied “oh excuse me miss sophomore. I apologize. I’m only a little less worried about the underage girl drinking and smoking pot in my frat house”.

You rolled your eyes. “Maybe you should be worried about your handsy bros”, you shot back.

He stilled. “Someone messing with you or your sisters?” His tone was serious now.

“No! No! I’m just saying….some of your members do not have best reputation on campus”. A beat of silence.

“I’m aware. That’s why I usually volunteer to be sober monitor or at least try not to get too wasted at these things. I don’t want anyone getting hurt, you know?”

You nodded in agreement. Chris surprised you. You always imagined him being a dumb blonde who worked out hard and partied harder and had a lot of adoring girls chasing after him. The last part was true. The ladies were so into him but he seemed to not give into the playboy life. From your knowledge and gossip from girls in other chapters, he was in a relationship with the president of Delta Gamma Rho for two years and then they broke up.

He apparently was torn up about it and all the dates he tried to go on after didn’t feel the void. So he put more energy into community service and working out and playing lacrosse.

“sooooo….”, you broke the silence. You wanted to keep talking about your whack ass didn’t know how to make conversation.

“How about those Pats?”

His face beamed. “Gotcha”, you thought to yourself

“Dude…well…Y/N… Brady looked magnificent last Sunday. He is truly amazing”.

The way Chris talked about Tom Brady was entertaining. Chris seemed to have a man crush on a republican athlete.

….“oh shit”, you thought to yourself. “This white boy is probably republican….no! I am not liking a fucking republican”.

“yea….”, you said. “A magnificent jackass republican”, you said under your breath. It was time for you to leave before you befriended a conservative.

“urgh yeah….don’t remind me. I can’t believe it. It’s like finding out Santa isn’t real”.

You stopped your motions. “So you’re not a republican?” You hesitated.

“Fuck no!”… his team mate looked over at him with a side eye.

Chris held his hands up in defense, “Be cool, bro”. I’m just saying. I’m a registered Democrat. My whole family is. We believe survivors and totally loved Obama".

You rolled your eyes at his statement. God…Boston white boys really thought they were fucking upstanding citizens for not hating a Black president.

“that’s cool.. I guess”. You shrugged. Play it cool, Y/N", you reminded yourself.

“What about you Sophomore, you registered to vote? I can help sign you up. Just need a letter saying you’re a student and live here”.

“Don’t worry, Bernie. I’m registered back home in Detroit and sent in my absentee ballot last week”, you said smugly. This white boy really tried to out politicize the Sociology major.

“Good”, he nudged your shoulder and smiled. If you remotely had a chance with him, you would fuck him in one of the empty rooms in the house right then and there

“So what did you think about the Patriots losing to the Lions?” You were a bitch but your instinct around attractive, confident men was to tease them like a fucking 12 yr old.

"Oh I’m sorry. I can’t hear you over having 5 Superbowl titles in the past 20 years. When was the last time the Lions won a Superbowl? Were you even born when the last time they were Division champions?”

His friends laughed. Chris really read you to filth but this white man was not getting the upper hand.

“I just think its funny that even when they cheated, they still couldn’t win the Superbowl last year”.

Chris’s face turned red with irritation. You giggled.

“You know what? This conversation is done”. He seemed serious. You swallowed hard and felt bad for talking trash. Maybe you took it too far. You slipped from the basement and went back up stairs.

“Y/N, you idiot…. you don’t even know how to talk to boys without scaring them away”, you chided yourself.

Everyone was dancing and you stood in the corner with a refill of the jungle juice. The hit of the blunt and the alcohol had you crossfaded and made you feel good. You did look cute today, skinny jeans and a cute top with ballet flats. Your box braids were peppered with burgundy specks to match your sorority’s color.

Drake came on and your white peers danced off beat and tried to get hype. You chuckled at their attempts at dancing. You decided not to be a wallflower and actually have fun tonight. You walked in the middle of the dance area and began twerk your ass. One of your rush sisters cheered you on and all eyes were on you before you knew it.

“Yea Y/N!”, another sister yelled out. You were feeling yourself. Your groove was broken when a pair of large, familiar hands grabbed your waist and pulled you against his broad chest.

“Is this okay?”, he asked sweetly in your ear, sending shivers down your spine to your…..

You turned your head slightly and saw it was Chris. “You good”, you tried to answer in your sexiest voice. You made sure to grind a little harder as the bass went deeper. The white boy kept up with the gyration of your hips. He smelled nice, definitely like beer but also a nice cologne.

You saw a couple of his bros out the corner of your eye whisper and laugh and you began to get self conscious. What if he was dancing with you as a joke? Usually white guys like him don’t go for Black girls like you. You thought you would end up with the other token Black person in a fraternity and be that Black Greek Couple™.

You broke from his hold as the song ended and said “thanks” and went outside on the porch to escape the eyes of everyone at the party. You needed to catch your breath before you had an anxiety attack/

“Hey” a voice called to you from the door frame. “You okay? I didn’t make you uncomfortable did I?” Chris slowly walked over to you.

“What? No. You’re fine. I just got anxious”.

“Really? I understand. I have bad anxiety sometimes. These parties can be overwhelming. Anything I can do? I usually do deep breathing exercises”, he offered.

Gotdamnit, he was sweet and pretty. The way the shadows of the moonlight created danced on his face and body made him even more attractive.  His face was calming. He had this soft and warm aura about him. He was a fucking Golden Retriever in human form.

“I’m fine. I promise. Thanks for checking on me and dancing with me”, you said in a sad tone.

“You’re thanking me for dancing with you? Girl you got moves. I should thank you for dancing with this uncoordinated white boy”.

You both laughed in unison. His smile was perfect. Teeth, white and straight, as him. There was a beat of silence.

“So not to be completely uncool, but do you date white guys?”, he said so innocently, it hurt. Your eyes widened. You were speechless. He played in his spiky hair nervously.

“uhhhh” was all you could manage out.

“I mean it’s cool if you don’t. I just decided to shoot my shot, you know?”, he nodded thinking he respected your decision.

“I mean…yes I suppose? One hasn’t ever asked me out”.. You laughed nervously.

“Well… consider me the first?”, he hesitated.

“You’re being considered, Mr. Evans”, you teased. The two of you smiled at each other, trying to hold back the giddiness.

“We can get a bit to eat at that Italian place in midtown?” He was so confident, that seeing him act like a shy little boy was…..hot.

"I-I-I’d like that. Uhhh let me give you my number”.

The two of you exchanged numbers. You were about to head back to the party before a blue eyed brunette sauntered out the door. It was Rebecca, Chris’s ex. She was being held up by two of her sisters as she was almost ragdoll drunk.

“Hey Cevans”, she  slurred and make a kissy face at him.

“Hey Becks”. Chris inhaled sharply. The color in his face was gone and he was frozen almost. Rebecca’s sisters continued to help her down the stairs and an uber pulled up to retrieve them.

You looked at Chris. He seemed panicky and you were beginning to share his energy. He was not over his ex and you were now unsure if it was a good idea to go on a date with someone who turned into a frightened lovelorn puppy each time he saw her.  You pushed passed him back into the party. you needed to find your big sister.

Amanda was  a light skinned Black biracial girl. You two naturally gravitated to each other. You two relied on each other when the microaggressions of your chapter and the campus became too much.

“Yo Mandy”, you called to her. She was in the midst of talking to some regular looking white boy with a forgettable face. She seemed relieved to see you.

“Hey lil sis! What’s up?” Her expression changed from cheery to concerned when she saw the worry on your face.

“Can we get out of here? I think I had too much to drink”.

“Of course?! Let me get us an uber”.

The two of you say your goodbyes to your sisters and the brothers of OTA. You avoided Chris like the plague and don’t say anything to him. As the two of you settled in your uber, your phone buzzes… it’s him.

“Hey it’s Chris. Where are you? Did you leave?” You ignore it but Amanda’s nosy ass sees the text.

“Chris?! Cevans? You got them digits? Okay little sis!” She tried to high five you but your expression was unchanging.

“What’s wrong?”

You huffed, “He asked me out”

“That’s good right? He’s hot!” Amanda almost scolds you for your less than excited reaction to the situation.

“He still loves his ex. I don’t know how to deal with that.”

Amanda shifts her body to face you in the small sedan.

“Urgh Chris is one of those love fools and who loves hard. It’ll take him a minute but he’ll get over her. Don’t let that stop you from at least getting it in with Mr. most eligible bachelor”, she advised.

“I don’t want to be rebound pussy while he tries to win her back, Mandy”. You were frustrated at having to explain yourself.

“You won’t be! You’re cool. You’re beautiful. You got a fat ass. I heard Chris is into curvy girls”.

You eyed her suspiciously.

“I’m serious…. I work with his roommate’s gf. He caught him stroking it to some Pinky XXX one time”.

“WHAT!!?”

Amanda burst out into a fit of laughter. "I kid you not! He has been aching to be down with the extra thick swirl”.

You grunted. “Great…now I’m just his Black bbw fantasy”. You rolled your eyes and considered blocking him.

“He’s not the type to just hit it and quit it. He’s a really nice guy. He’ll at least take you to nice place and wine and dine you. I know your B Buck balance is low. Get some free food”, Amanda shrugged.

You two laughed at her remark again. You stared at your phone and decided to reply:

“Sorry. I felt sick and I’m on my way home. I’ll text you tomorrow about us hanging”.

Not even a moment passed and Chris replies”

“Cool. Have a good night and feel better :)”

Amanda’s nosey ass looks over at your screen. “Ohhh a smiley face? He really is trying to get in them guts!  
  


"Shut up!”


End file.
